


[盾冬]Fifth:Animals

by KidIgnore



Category: Marvel
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22466494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KidIgnore/pseuds/KidIgnore
Summary: Bucky决定要跟Tony（不论方式）好好地谈一谈，谈谈他的救援为什么整整迟了一天。





	[盾冬]Fifth:Animals

01  
切断电力的地下基地黑到极致，即便往常安静得没有人气，火花、枪声与斥骂也把它变得非常热闹。  
“Cap，左边！”  
Bucky猛地扑上去勒断了前面敌人的脖子，招呼Steve赶快跟上。  
Steve从地上抄起盾牌跟着前面的Bucky一路狂奔，顺手往身后扔出一发手雷把追兵牢牢地拦在身后——Stark家的产品总是比市面上的好用不少，更何况这是Tony本人亲自魔改过的，一口气直接把通道给炸塌了。  
然而没过多久——在这曲折复杂的通道里打游击战的第四十三分钟，Captain American和Winter Soilder非常不幸地在三岔口遇到了两路包抄。  
瞧了瞧两边狠话放得厉害的嗨爪，他们一致选择向活路冲刺并扔出最后一发手雷。  
“轰——轰——”  
两个酷哥绝不回头看爆炸，几个前滚翻解决问题，只是这发手雷威力也太大了点吧？  
“Soilder，你把什么东西扔出去了？”Steve灰头土脸地从地上爬起来，回头看了眼惨不忍睹的坍塌现场，半条通道都没了，“这已经不是手雷能够解决的问题了吧？”  
“啊……我没扔手雷。”Bucky淡定地把自己从墙上扣出来，顺便检查了下装备，“是我之前自制的爆炸品，压缩震荡式，本来就能K掉好几个手雷的那种，Stark又帮忙改进了一下，如果是普通手雷的话……大概能一顶十？”  
Bucky低头找了一圈看看还有没有漏的:“反正后面追击的玩意应该是死绝了，下一批过来的时间应该会再晚点。”  
Steve想了想两个军火狂人的讨论及成果……算了，Bucky偷偷研究爆炸品的事按下不提，当务之急是他们现在的方位。  
之前突击的时候对方有个能力和电磁相关的变种人，他们两个的通讯设备早没了，没有队友地图帮忙只能靠感觉乱窜，不过万幸的是Tony和Natasha他们应该已经在找人的路上了。  
这次清扫目标本来只是一个小型的恐怖分子据点，所以两个人接任务的时候就当活动筋骨，并不是很放在心上。鬼知道天杀的嗨爪到处都是，非常不要脸地拿人家当挡箭牌，地底下还有一个正在运转的秘密基地，他们两个一进去就跟捅了马蜂窝一样，一群人跟在后面狂飚洗脑词，Bucky忙里偷闲还跟他抱怨过这届嗨爪不行，尤其是他们那一口土的跟方言似的俄语。  
“我他妈听不见也听不懂啊！”——Bucky语录。  
谁让在场的枪声完美的成为了一切的噪音，而且说实话，哪怕有四倍听力Steve也听的不是很清楚呢:）  
02  
“Cap，过来一下。”Bucky初步探索了一下伸手不见五指的附近，掰了一根战术荧光插在手套上，“我有三个消息你要听哪个？”  
“好消息。”  
Steve一边检查装备一边朝着光源移动。  
“我们还有两发手雷。”Bucky自顾自把另外两个消息讲了，“坏消息是我们在死胡同里和我发现了一个密室。”  
“密室？”Steve皱了皱眉头，嗨爪的密室只能叫坏消息，鬼知道里面有什么，新的杀手培养池或者生化武器库都有可能，虽然是唯一的出路但这个出路非常值得令人警惕。  
Bucky敲了敲材质奇怪的墙面:“这里的金属墙面竟然有很小的花纹，我刚才拿刀撬了一会儿发现里面包了层很奇怪的东西，划上去有种很独特的感觉。”  
他松开了手，把荧光棒凑近:“好家伙，怪不得眼熟，是信息素记忆合金，里面肯定是个大宝贝。”  
Steve也靠近了研究:“你在嗨爪基地里见过？”  
“当然，这种墙里面都是医疗室一类的地方，墙里面的东西能隔绝信息素，特制的记忆金属能靠信息素促进修复，也更加隐蔽。”Bucky的眼睛亮的像条磨刀霍霍预备打家劫舍的狼，“但是我相信Stark的手雷不会让我们失望的。”  
于是两个人一合计，三下五除二放翻了这面非常昂贵的墙。  
“咳咳咳……怎么都是灰。”Steve严阵以待后便是一阵猛咳，举着枪突入的Bucky万分感谢自己有口罩。  
“这里应该废弃很久了，是小型备用医疗室。”Bucky麻利地打开备用光源，“这个基地主要是收集信息，医疗室不像我当年全改成了生物实验室。”  
飞快地翻出仓库里的紧急物资给两个人处了下伤口，Bucky瞅着旁边那个巨大的破洞心生一计:“Cap，我们的抑制剂什么时候打的来着？”  
“总之大概要不了多久就要失效了？你不提我还真差点忘了。”Steve扎好胸膛上的绷带，开始翻箱倒柜，“这里面应该还有——嗯？！”  
“怎么了？”Bucky唰地抽出把军刀，“有问题？”  
“呃，算吧……”Steve惊讶地眨眨眼，指了指柜子里的暗门，“这里面还有个密室。”  
“老天，蛇窝里面有蛇窝系列吗，都是嗨爪还有必要盖个单间？”Bucky面无表情地研究了一下，开始跟Steve商量，“嘿，我有一个大胆的想法。”  
“我国有一套完整的宪法？不是，Soilder你讲。”Steve沉浸在对嗨爪操蛋的震惊里，难得地皮了一下。  
“F……听我说，等抑制剂失效后我们用信息素把墙修上，在另一边炸个手雷，然后钻进这个单间里去等待救援。”Bucky青筋一抽，皱了皱眉头，“不得不承认这个基地规格还不错，就我们两个的话人还是有点太少了。”  
“你确定这个密室没问题？”Steve尴尬地摸了摸鼻子，乖乖掏出手雷准备出去干活。  
Bucky已经开始用军刀暴力拆卸:“完全OK，这玩意我见过很多回了，也就是避难室的水准，说不定里面还能有点物资。”  
03  
[Bucky大人的计划表]  
基础医疗用品√  
手雷制造的伪·逃生路线√  
撬开的避难室√  
信息素修复的记忆金属墙面√  
关灯并关门√  
计划完成  
04  
“真的是避难室啊……”Steve打量四周，“令人惊讶的小，不过这么隐蔽，他的所有者级别一定很高。”  
这间避难室目测只有3m×2m×3m的样子，放下一张单人床后就只有一个立柜，落脚的余地并不多，不过可以看出它的墙面也是那种昂贵且稀少的隔离墙，通风系统肯定存在只是暂时找不出来。  
第一时间用柜子堵住门，Bucky谨慎地一手持刀打开柜门，入眼的是琳琅满目的药剂和试管。  
“等等，好像有点不对……”Bucky小心地拿起一管药剂用荧光棒照了照顶部标识，“AbyssⅣ？”  
看了看其它试剂，Bucky皱起了眉头，这里的任何药剂都是他没听说过的品种，但是嗨爪的化生实验室见多了，他还是第一次看见保管的这么随便的。估计是哪个胆大包天的家伙偷了药剂事先放在这打算偷渡出去，可惜他和Steve先来一步。  
“别担心。”Steve也掰了根荧光棒，凑上来扫了两眼，“反正Tony他们要不了多久就能到，没有物资也不打紧，至于这些药剂不动一般也没事，还算额外收获。”  
“希望是这样吧。”Bucky耸了耸肩，关上了柜门。  
但他没发现，层层叠叠的药剂后有一个劣质试管终于承受不住了压力。  
它滴下了第一滴液体。  
如血纯粹。  
5  
一小缕极其轻微的Mojito味刹那间荡开，两个人浑身都跟通了电一样猛地一颤，酥麻自尾椎骨向上攀爬。  
“该死，是高浓度的诱导剂！”  
Bucky立刻转身打开了柜门，迅速找出了躲在角落的罪魁祸首。然而他不应该打开的，氤氲的气味瞬间疯狂扩散，在这间狭小的避难室里人为制造出一片地狱——  
是的，地狱。  
对于Captain来说，他所有的感知都是四倍，包括信息素。  
而对于Captain身边的人来说，这就是地狱。  
一个发了疯的Cap？哦，老天，饶了他吧。  
Bucky僵硬着身体不敢乱动，努力收缩自己的信息素，免得激起另一个Alpha的斗争欲，思绪如飞却毫无办法。  
他自己的腺体被嗨爪改造过，并不是非常敏感，几乎不为Omega的信息素所动，但现在这样泡在高浓度信息素里也还是有点过了头，更何况Steve？  
唯一的出口被他自己堵住，而在如此逼仄的空间里是放不下两头雄狮的，所以——  
他们难道得在这里打架打到救兵前来吗？  
“Bucky……”  
Steve嗓音沙哑，他明明只能靠手中微弱的光芒确定对方的方位，可他却感觉自己的目光已经将对方彻底锁定。  
白兰地在燃烧。  
“你有什么有用的建议吗，Cap？除了打架以外的。”伏特加不受控制地狂躁起来，Bucky深吸一口气转过了身。  
他拒绝背对一头危险的野兽。  
Steve半晌没吭声，只是从他绷紧的指尖也能看出他忍得有多辛苦，维持这不知还能存活几秒的和平已尽了他最大的努力，理智走向狂乱与直白，升高的体温鼓动他吐出不成句的单词:“有……”  
“是、什么？……”Bucky明确地发现自己被点燃了，那些冰冻已久的肌肤、血肉甚至灵魂都在苏醒，他将融化，然后沸腾至死。  
Steve没有回答。  
他直接扑了过来，爆发出的速度比平常还快上许多，眼神凶狠得像要咬穿他的喉咙，透着无法稀释的占有欲。  
Bucky表示理解，熬过这种环境几分钟已经是他们两个意志力绝佳的体现了，接下来避免不了的开打不是任何人的错。  
但他迎来了一个完全没想到的发展——  
他的面罩被粗鲁地扯下，然后是一个难以描述与定义的吻。  
极其粗暴，毫无技巧，只是野兽的舔舐与掠夺，空气急剧减少，牙齿碰撞间漫出血的味道，让人发狂。  
Bucky的眼神阴沉了下来，他强行扣住了Steve的肩膀，右手食指缓慢地探进他的口腔里，极度危险的杀气一丝一缕地渗入骨髓，与情欲纠缠:  
“Shit，Steve，你疯了？”  
Steve意味不明地扯了扯嘴角，犬齿一点点划过指腹，含而不露的征服欲隐藏在他的眼睛里，荧光映过去，蓝的像狂暴的海。  
面对挑衅Bucky毫不客气地选择加深手指，抚过舌头时缓慢到令人难以忍受:“想清楚……你知道你在干什么？”  
Steve的信息素强势地冲上来触摸他的皮肤，缭绕着不肯离去，但瞬间又被Bucky的伏特加洗刷干净。他不满地抓住对方的右手腕，凝视着那双同样错乱的眸子。  
你会同意的，我知道。  
他是对的。  
Bucky抽出手凑上去再次毫无保留地啃噬他的嘴唇，手上的唾液抚摸时渗进白色的纱布，他带着皇帝赏赐般的傲慢，扯着Steve狠狠地摔在了床上。  
他们一直都对对方心知肚明，哪怕是做爱。  
战衣被毫不留情地撕下，靴子被踢开，枪支与刀锋装饰着战场，在双方战术手套的荧光里泛着冰冷的微笑。  
Steve撑起身体居高临下地审视Bucky，对方苍白而赤裸，但每一根线条都驱向锋利，神情间全无羞耻，只有一模一样狩猎的评估。  
他们都在坠落，只不过要拖另一个人一起堕落。  
没有人能逃离欲色的囚笼。  
06  
喘息声混乱不堪，是喉咙深处的咆哮。  
两具刻满伤痕的肢体在单薄的黑暗中纠缠，强硬而直接，那些在铁与火中铭刻下的痕迹暗示着攻击性的锐利至极，能将任何胆敢随意靠近的人撕碎。  
但他们都是野兽，又怎会惧怕同族的利爪？  
Steve的胸膛剧烈起伏，一把把差点翻身成功的Bucky砸回床上，左手揪着黑发直接摁进床单里，在身下男人的右肩上留下一个带血的牙印。  
他慢慢吮吸那个牙印，然后被吸引似的一路向上，停留在腺体上焦躁地厮磨，微微露出牙齿又被伏特加警告着推开。  
强烈的危险感刺激Bucky的理智回复些许，暴怒挣扎的同时语气嘲讽:“少做梦，他妈的哪个Alpha会被标记——呃啊啊啊！！！”  
惨烈的嘶喊声中白兰地不管不顾地顺着犬齿向下注入，挤占原主人本来的生存空间。信息素战争痛的Bucky的青筋都要蹦了出来，被彻底激怒的伏特加倒卷而上将白兰地全部赶出。  
Steve不满地松了口，幼稚的舔吻那个伤口，恋恋不舍:“你怎么可以不是我的……”  
Bucky刚缓过一口气来，左臂忍无可忍地猛地一个肘击，被Steve敏锐地闪过，他不耐烦地皱着眉头，随手从床上摸出一根武装带，暴起将金属臂牢牢地捆在合金床杆上。  
转移了注意力后Steve无视了Bucky狠戾的眼神，继续亲吻他的后背，伸出手撸动Bucky同样硬得不行的下身，又撕扯般作弄起金属臂与身体连接的部分，冰冷与高热交替，连那些金属都仿佛滚烫。  
可Bucky不说话，他什么声音都没有，像是被气到失去理智，只能咬紧牙关，哪怕每一寸肌肉都在战栗，每一根神经都在崩溃的敏感。  
但他保持沉默。  
可是Steve不喜欢他的沉默，欲望与兽性怂恿他去掌握他，打开他摧毁他，让他屈服让他失控然后把他通通揉进身体的每一分骨血，撕开他的克制然后——  
让他哭。  
他像终于找到目标的野兽，笑得开心而不知餍足，手掌大力揉上臀部时留下青紫的指印，躁动的难以停息。  
身体深处的本能让他找到地方开始开拓，插入手指的那一瞬间，Bucky弯起的脊背像破碎的弓弧，紧绷到惨烈。  
他笨拙地亲吻绷紧的肌肉，在腰腹的绷带留下暧昧的齿痕，只是手下仍是暴躁地抽插，带着不容拒绝的意味。  
Alpha是领导者、是开拓者、是掌控者，但从来没有Alpha会去承受别人的侵犯——他们天生不适合这样，这是违反人体法则和本能的。  
所以Bucky遭受了肉体和精神上的双重痛苦。  
他颤抖的右手在床单上胡乱挣扎，而后忽然入手的沉实令他脊背发凉。他的本能欣喜若狂地催促他去划开身上人的喉咙，让他为他的僭越偿还代价——  
不，不行……  
Bucky吃力的大脑艰难地运转。  
那是……Steve——呃嗯……  
什么炽热的东西抵住了他的后臀，然后后颈上同时一疼，铺天盖地的痛无情地打碎他的理智，抽去他的力量，叫他从此不再属于自己。  
Bucky像是被钉死在刑柱上的罪人，在腐烂漆黑的地狱里坠落，被业火烧灼到脆弱，在幻觉中甚至差点哽咽出声。  
“不——”  
濒死般凄厉的哀嚎后空间里一片静，只有Steve粗重的喘息与Bucky微弱的呼吸交织。  
直到这时Steve仿佛才感觉到有点不妥，宽容地等了一会儿后才开始慢慢地磨过Bucky体内的某个点，同时挑逗起对方失去活力的前端。  
他俯下身一下一下地亲吻他的黑发，不顾上面硝烟与鲜血的味道:“不准走……是我的……哈。”  
Bucky的眼睛失去了焦距，茫然地随着顶弄起伏，刺痛中逐渐兴起的快感戳破了他一直以来习惯的克制的伪装，他不再是自己，而像是别的什么，总之无法自已。 在某下重重的顶弄后，Bucky忍无可忍地反手抽出匕首，恶狠狠地咬在锋刃上，他拒绝发出那些奇怪的声音，那一点都不像他自己。  
熟悉的白兰地味拥抱了他，不复刚才的敌视，反而显得温柔而亲密，恰到好处地抚慰着他的神经。Bucky的伏特加在此刻都有些微妙的可怜巴巴，满是挫败和疲懒。  
时间与快感一层层叠上，在越来越猛烈的冲撞中他不可抑制地发出了第一声清浅的呻吟，匕首摔落，所有隐忍都被攻破，城池失守了。  
他放纵在欲望里随之呼吸，低哑的呻吟变相撩拨着Steve的神经，意志旋转扭曲在南北东西里，一切都成虚幻，只有身体里脉动的温度和触感无可辩驳。  
“Bucky，Bucky，Bucky……”  
Steve不厌其烦地重复他的名字，掐在肩膀上的手用力到疼痛，直到用脸颊摩挲身下人的后颈，才眷恋又满足地确定了他的存在。  
他逃不开他的。  
于是正如Steve所愿的那样，Bucky不受控制地哭了，泪水从灰绿色的森林中流出，再把它洗成翠绿和晶莹。  
不过哪怕是在无止境般的刺激下，Alpha最后的底线也令他忍住了绝大部分的哭叫。  
快感剥离神智，时间感全部失效，不知多久的最后高潮来袭，Steve若有所觉地低头，叼住Bucky的后颈注入最后一波信息素补全标记——  
他酣畅淋漓地射了出来。  
Bucky被那个标记冲得头晕目眩，昏昏沉沉了好一会儿才眯着眼睛哑着嗓子开口:“Steve你给我起来……出去！”  
事实上刚捡起部分理智和回忆的Steve恨不得把自己给就地埋了……可是空气里的信息素才消下去一部分呢。  
蔚蓝的眸子又一点一点地暗了下去，Steve愧疚地亲了亲那个牙印，一脸的不好意思:“可是Bucky……还没好呢……”  
“什么——呃！”  
“Steve你个禽兽！”  
……  
07  
Natasha无聊地刷着手机:“Jarvis，还要等多久？他们也太慢了点吧。”  
彬彬有礼的男声响起:“抱歉，Natasha小姐。Captain的四倍血清强化是否在此类方面有作用我的资料库也不是很清楚。”  
Tony打了个哈欠，毫无诚意地摆手回房睡觉:“Jarvis，我先睡了，里面的信息素含量正常以后记得给他们送衣服。哈欠～顺便帮我恭喜一下老冰棍们终于在确定关系的第四个月踏出了关键性的一步。”  
Natasha换了个姿势窝在沙发里，闻言翻了个大大的白眼:“是啊，这可真是——”  
“可、喜、可、贺。”


End file.
